


A Dwarf's Sweat

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Affair with a Dwarf [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Affair with a Dwarf Series, Alternate Universe, Desire, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elvenking Thranduil yearned to see a dwarf working hard. He had heard their sweat was like glittering gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dwarf's Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ellender, thank you sweetie :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that created the great world of Middle Earth.

Thranduil left his room, wiping away any signs of tears, glancing back at the room where he saw the maids taking care of his baby, Legolas. He swallowed the lump in his throat and left to find some comfort.

\--

**In the dungeon...**

 

Thorin worked hard, harder than he thought it would be. Something was not right. He wished to know why Thranduil made him work hard, half-naked in the dungeon. He had done nothing wrong.

Once Thranduil reached the dungeon, he ordered the guard to leave them.

 

The guard gave the king the key, before he left his post.

 

Once Thranduil opened the door, he locked it after him.

 

He nodded and smiled. The rumors were quite true, as he saw Thorin's back shining like glittering gold. The king had won the pot.

 

Thorin turned, feeling the king standing behind him, watching him, and yet saying nothing.

 

"Elvenking Thranduil, why am I working so hard?" Thorin asked. He felt completely exhausted.

 

"Thorin, I think that we talked about this already," Thranduil replied and whispered in his ear."To please me, of course."

 

Thranduil licked Thorin’s ear, making sounds that he never thought dwarves could make.

 

"Now lay on the ground," Thranduil ordered. "Let me lick the gold from your back."

 

Thorin started to do as he was told, but when he heard the word 'gold' he faced the king.

 

"W… What gold?" Thorin asked, facing Thranduil.

 

"Lay down!" Thranduil ordered.

 

Thorin did as he was told, and he could feel the king’ soft hands removing his pants, leaving him fully naked.

 

Then he felt Thranduil licking his back. Thorin shivered from the touch of his wet, warm tongue.

 

"Pure gold and all of it is mine." Thranduil grinned in joy.

 

Thorin turned his head toward the king, noticing something amiss, "You are dressed my king, would you like me to undress you?"

 

“As tempting as it sounds, I will leave it for another time. Right now I want all the gold on your back."

 

Thorin nodded defeat, tired as he was, he gave up.

 

Thranduil noticed the slumped shoulders and the calm breathing. The dwarf fell asleep right away. With all the work he was given to do, it wore him out.

 

"You have earned a day off, Thorin, but I will be back to claim more gold from you." Thranduil leaned in to Thorin and kissed the dwarf's face, before he checked his clothes, and left the door locked after he left.

 

\--

 

_A day after…_

 

Thranduil left his son with the maids. He went down to the dungeon to see how his dwarf was faring, after telling his guards not to let the dwarf work so hard.

 

The king went to see the result, hoping that the dwarf had not fallen asleep, yet again.

 

Thranduil opened the cell door and walked in as he locked the door after him.

 

Thorin seemed to look better, though the sweat was another matter.

 

Thranduil slowly undressed before the dwarf's eyes, smiling as he saw the lust in Thorin's eyes.

 

"Can I help you, your Majesty?" Thorin asked, as he was eager to feel the elf's breath and kiss upon his skin.

 

"Not at the moment my dear dwarf," Thranduil replied. "For now just sit and watch."

 

Thorin slipped his hand inside his pants and rubbed his cock while watching the king undress himself. It felt wonderful.

 

After the king finished undressing he turned to remove the tiara from his head, but Thorin stopped him from doing so.

 

"Suck me, my dear dwarf, so I can take you and claim all the gold in your body." Thranduil ordered, his hands touching Thorin's face and hair.

 

Thorin did as he was asked, still wondering about gold in his body.

 

The dwarf took the king’s whole cock into his mouth, sucked it, and made the elf king moan in pleasure; he even tilted his head back, and called his name.

 

"This is enough for now, dear Thorin," Thranduil smiled at him and then requested, "Lay on your back, I want to see your face, when I push my length into you.”

 

Thorin did as he was told.

 

Thranduil could see beads of gold covering the dwarf's body, and aimed his cock toward Thorin's hole in one swift motion and licked the gold as he did so, leaving no gold behind, as he called Thorin's name at each thrust.

 

Thorin moved his shaky hands; not knowing if he could touch the king’s skin, to feel it in his rough hands. 

 

Thranduil felt Thorin’s rough, trembling hands, though the dwarf's hands were very warm and felt nice.

 

Thranduil then, leaned closer to the dwarf's ear, and started to lick it softly, and then bit his ear, making Thorin beg and moan in pleasure.

 

Thorin felt himself explosive with pleasure at the feeling of the king licking his ear, even biting him, He could swear that he saw stars, and then that was all. Darkness, even smiling as he welcomed it.

 

Thranduil seemed pleased as Thorin lost consciousness, as the king came to the point that he could not hold on, He exploded inside him, leaving nothing behind as he removed his cock.

 

"You have been very good, my dear Thorin," Thranduil spoke, as he moved his hand to touch the dwarf's face and kiss him on his lips. "For that I am giving you presents."

 

\--

 

_On the next day…_

 

The door was opened and two guards entered inside.

 

Thorin thought that the king did not want him anymore, but he let go of that idea soon enough as the guards spoke.

 

"You may go wash yourself, and then change into something more fitting. Then you may enter the hall; the king is waiting for you there."

 

‘I am going to see the hall,’ Thorin smiled with excitement.

 

"Can you show me the way to the lake and then to the hall?" Thorin asked.

 

"One of us will always be here for you." One of the guards replied.

 

Thorin smiled. The king had given him protection, he just hoped to not ruin it.


End file.
